The invention provides devices, methods, and systems for controlling access to secure systems. In particular, the invention provides devices, methods, and systems for controlling access to computers and other secure systems using a portable access device.
Devices for controlling access to systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,432,851 and 6,490,680 to Scheidt et al.; 5,272,754 to Boerbert; 6,463,537 to Tello; and 5,347,580 to Molva et al.